Talk:Mesmer Enchanter armor
Move I asked 3 people about the move so far and 2 have said yes and 1 hasn't said anything. That's 3 in favour and 1 undecided. Please add your opinion if you have one. With the function articles being reviewed, there is a proposal to move all old armors named like this to the new type of name (Profession Type Armor) so there is less discrepancy in the naming. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:37, 10 January 2007 (CST) :First I reacted on if we really have to use "Mesmer" in the name, as there aren't any more Enchanter's Armor. Then I realised the good thing with it, as there actually are many armors with Enchanter's Armor in its' name. I like the idea. I agree, we should move these old articles, I hate this "(art)" thingie. :— Helena 11:16, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::6 in favour, none against so far. I'll start the moving later on unless I hear objections. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:56, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::How do we do with armor like Ascalon Armor and Warrior Ascalon Armor? And you meant all armor to be moved to the profession name, so we should move ascended armors too? — Stylva (talk)( ) 06:12, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::My first impulse would be to have Warrior Ascalon Armor as Warrior Ringmail Armor and Ascalon Armor as Warrior Ascalon Armor and then put disambiguation at the top. Do you have a better suggestion? And yes for the Ascended stuff too. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:44, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::My thought was Warrior Ascalon Armor and Warrior Ascalon Armor (Prophecies art), with disambig message. (Can't spell that.. so I shortened it :P) Since the one now named Warrior Ascalon follows the pattern of all the other Ascalon armors, I wouldn't want to change it. It would definitely confuse people. — Stylva (talk)( ) 17:47, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Warrior Ascalon Armor (Prophecies)? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 17:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Both are Prophecies armors.. so it's not so easy to distinguish them.. Though the Ascalon armor is the one named Ascalon in Prophecies, so that would make some sense I guess. Just (Prophecies) is fine with me, if the disambig message is explaining enough. — Stylva (talk)( ) 19:49, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::And the Factions one is named Ringmail in Prophecies. I believe it should take precedence and let the disambig message do the explaining. But if it must have Factions names taking precedence, then the Prophecies name should be as short as possible. At the moment this naming thing is being a bit ridiculous. The page is listing Ascalon armor as a function and the art page is called "Ascalon Armor (art)" which is lame. So irritating. :( - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 22:06, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::But we're going to change that, right? I still don't like the name Warrior Ringmail Armor, we shouldn't move an existing article and replace it with another under it's old name name, it will cause alot of confusion. Btw, Ascalon Armor isn't a function article, it's an art article. The function is Knight's Armor. The Ascalon Armor (art) page is the gallery collection page for the Factions Ascalon armors. Like Istani Armor. There is still no one who is going to search for Warrior Ascalon Armor when they want Ascalon Armor who isn't really familiar with the wiki already, and they will understand the disambig message and naming of a kind with "(Prophecies)". That's who disambig's is usually done elsewhere in the wiki. Kodonur Crossroads (location) and Kodonur Crossroads (mission) for example. The other people not familiar with wiki will probably not search for any of Warrior Ringmail Armor, Warrior Ascalon Armor, Warrior Ascalon Armor (Prophecies)... It's not easy to name things, I guess that's why the naming is so weird at places now. — Stylva (talk)( ) 05:19, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::It just makes me sad when accuracy gets over-ridden by "user-friendly-ness" or whatever. :P In my previous comment I was referring to the fact that the message at the top of that page was calling Ascalon Armor a function. I have the flu pretty bad so I'm just focusing on the function articles and finishing off s&f now. No more galleries for me til I feel less icky. Go ahead with the move if you are doing them all. On a side note: hopefully someone will notice the art box thing and say we can go ahead with that! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:44, 15 January 2007 (CST)